Say No To Love Me Part 1
by Yue.Lawliet
Summary: Aku yang tercipta karena sebuah kesalahan, hidup karena dosa masa lalu. Berkelana dari zaman ke zaman. Bulan sebagai penghias tahta-ku. NAMAKU NARUTO... Wahai kalian... Jangan cintai aku...


STORY SERIES: ROMANCE, ANGST, HORROR,

RATE: M

WARNING: BOY'S LOVE, INCEST, 18+,

BY:

SAY NO TO LOVE ME, PLEASE... (VERSI SASUNARU)

PAIRING: SASUNARU, ITAKYUU, ITASASU, KYUUNARU

* * *

SINOPSIS:  
Aku yang tercipta karena sebuah kesalahan, hidup karena dosa masa lalu. Berkelana dari zaman ke zaman. Bulan sebagai penghias tahta-ku.

NAMAKU NARUTO...

Wahai kalian...  
Jangan cintai aku...

* * *

**#DON'T LOOK MY EYES**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin ini, malam hari sepi dengan cahaya bulan purnama menerangi setiap makhluk yang masih terjaga dijalan, aroma kematian yang tercium. Malam yang sangat sempurna bagi seorang makhluk pendosa.

"wahai pengguasa malam, dengan kuasa akan kutukan dijiwaku. Malam ini adalah malam ke 6566"

Seorang makhluk pendosa? Paras cantik makhluk itu tak tampak seperti seorang pendosa. Rambut pendek hitam , mata biru indah bagaikan langit musim semi, tubuh dengan tinggi selayaknya pemuda remaja sekolah menengah. Tak ada satu pun manusia yang mampu menolak pesonanya, pesona seorang pemuda dengan ketampanan serta keimutan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Pemuda itu berdiri disebuah gang kecil dipinggiran jalan Shibuya. Tatapan matanya kosong memandang setiap orang yang berlalu didepannya. Ya setiap orang.. tak hanya para gadis yang tersipu akibat tatapan mata yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata birunya yang indah, bahkan para lelaki tak henti-hentinya memandang paras imut sang pemuda berkulit tan dengan tiga goresan dimasing-msaing pipi yang menambah kesan imut di wajahnya.

Melihat tersipu dan berlalu….

Bukan.. bukan hanya sekedar berlalu, mata-mata nakal para lelaki yang biasa masyarakat menyebutnya adalah golongan Homoseksual tak henti memandang paras sang pemuda, dan terkadang sebuah kata-kata dari mulut kotor para lelaki menggodanya. Namun tak ada satu pun yang dia tanggapi

"bukan.."

Suara kecil dari bibir merah muda sang pemuda menandakan bahwa bukanlah mereka yang dia cari.

Sesaat mata birunya terbelalak kecil melihat sesosok pria yang akan berjalan mendekakinya, Pria tampan dengan stelan jas hitam yang amat menarik perharian setiap gadis yang melihatnya

"mendekatlah padaku" seakan-akan sebuah mantra, umpatan dalam hati itu terlaksana. Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dan bersurai hitam menghampirinya.

Pandangan mata sang pemuda bercahaya disertai dengan senyuman kecil yang amat manis, memandang sang pemuda yang datang mendekatinya.

"sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya pria tampan itu.

"ya" sang pemuda cantik itu segera menggandeng mesra pria dewasa itu, bergelayut bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Tampak pandangan kecewa dari beberapa pemuda yang mengelilingi sang pemuda cantik, tergantikan sebuah rona wajah dari para pemuda setelah sang pemuda menoleh kearah kerumunan para pemuda yang telah dia acuhkan, senyuman manis menggoda dan tatapan mata biru indah, hadiah untuk mereka yang telah mengagumi sang pendosa.

* * *

Malam yang dingin, terpaan cuaca di bulan November yang menandakan akan datangnya musim dingin. Malam menandakan jam 12 tepat, sebuah kamar gelap dengan nuansa semi modern disebuah apartemen ditengah kota, tampak hangat seakan-akan tidak tersentuh udara dingin dari angin bulan November. Sangat hangat… amat hangat, bahkan terlalu hangat untuk sebuah situasi yang mereka bilang 'saling menghangatkan'. Suara demi suara menggoda ditelinga menandakan betapa liarnya sebuah situasi yang hanya dilakuakan oleh dua orang manusia, yah.. terkadang banyak yang melakukannya lebih dari 2.

"mnnhh… lakukan lagi… manis.." suara desahan demi desahan dari mulut seorang pria dewasa, gerakan demi gerakan dari seorang remaja yang tak layak melakukannya, begitu tabu.. namun begitu menggoda hasrat siapapun yang menjadi pelakunya.

Sekali lagi.. terdengar kembali beberapa decitan dari sebuah ranjang berukuran King size,

"ahh… ahh… akkhhh.." suara menggoda dari bibir sang pemuda, meningkatkan gerakan demi gerakan dari pria dewasa yang ada diatasnya. Tetesan demi tetesan keringat menandakan kegiatan 'saling menghangatkan' yang sangat tabu dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia dengan gender yang sama.

**TERLARANG…. BEGITU TERLARANG… NAMUN BEGITU MENGGODA…**

Setiap gerakan sangat berarti bagi sepasang kekasih yang baru bertemu sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

**BARU BERTEMU?**

**YA… 2 jam yang lalu dengan sebuah MANTRA PENGGODA.**

"AARRRGGGHHHH…"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Mendadak Hawa dingin memenuhi seisi ruangan.

**KEMANA KEHANGATAN TADI?**

Aroma bercinta bercampur amis darah, sinar rembulan yang memasuki jendela kamar tersebut, tampak lah sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh mungil tak bebusana diatas seorang pria dewasa bertelanjang dada yang tergeletak dengan mata kosong tak bernyawa. Dua buah lubang di leher disertai dengan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari dalamnya, membuat ngeri siapa pun yang nantinya akan menemukan tubuh pemuda tampan yang tak bernyawa itu.

"arigato Sai-san. kau memang lezat sayangku" senyuman dingin, tatapan mata merah menusuk. Kemana sosok pemuda cantik itu? Tidak.. pemuda itu masihlah cantik, bahkan lebih cantik, surai hitam berubah menjadi pirang, mata biru menjadi kemerahan, merah seperti darah, bibir tipis dihiasi jejak darah yang telah dia seka dengan lidahnya menunjukan kedua taring putih dari balik bibir indahnya, menggoda.. lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya, mengerikan… lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah belati melintas di dari belakangtubuhnya.

**JLEPPP….**

Belati perak berhiaskan batu ruby menancap di tembok kamar tersebut.

Sedikit menoleh kebelakang, mata ruby yang lebih menusuk dari sebelumnya, memandang sosok seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan gaya emo, berjubah hitam dengan sebilah pedang ditangan kanannya.

"akhirnya, ku temukan kau"

Mata onix sang pemuda menatap menusuk kearah sang pemuda pirang yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan kosong, tidak.. tak hanya kosong, karena seringai remeh sang pemuda, menandakan sebuah isyarat bahwa pemuda tampan didepannya orang yang amat dia kenal.

"Sasuke…"bisik sang pemuda dalam hati

"malam ini kau akan mati Iblis darah. HYYYAAAA…" suara baritone rendah dengan nada tak ada gentar sedikit pun, sang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke mengayunkan pedang kusanaginya kearah sang pemuda pirang yang masih pada posisinya.

**JLEEPPP…..**

Dengan cepat pedang itu menusuk perut sang pemuda pirang.

Sebuah cairan hitam keluar dari dalam tubuhnya…

**Darahkah?**

Mata onix sang pembasmi Iblis terbelalak kaget melihat cairan yang keluar dari tubuh sang Iblis. Pedang panjang yang telah warna hitam menembus hingga punggung sang Pemuda Iblis. Darah hitam mulai menetes dari tubuhnya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya membasahi seprai putih dari ranjang tempat sang gadis memangsa pemuda yang telah tak bernyawa yang ada di bawah tubuhnya.

Kosong… mata merah itu masih kosong, menatap pemuda yang hanya berjarak 10 cm didepannya.

"aku memang iblis" tangan tan sang pemuda Iblis menyentuh pipi sang Pembasmi Iblis. Perlahan pula warna ruby pada mata itu berubah menjadi shapire yang amat indah, bagaikan suasana langit musim panas yang menggoda

'tangan yang dingin' dalam hati sang pemuda merespon sentuhan itu. Sangat dingin.. bahkan teramat dingin, bagaikan es yang menusuk di pipi sang pemuda.

Sang Iblis dengan paras cantik itu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. Pandangan mata saling lurus menatap lawan didepannya, tangan tan itu menggait pada leher sang pemuda bermata Onix memikat. Dekat… terus.. hingga tak ada jarak dikeduanya.

**ONIX BERTEMU SHAPIRE**

"Aishiteru.. Sasuke.." sebuah bisikan ditelinga sang pemuda,

Mata hitam itu terbelalak kaget, entah karena bisikan itu atau..

Sebuah lumatan dari bibir dingin sang Pemuda iblis bermata shapire didepannya.

"mnnhh.." sedikit desahan keluar dari bibir mungil sang pemuda iblis. Berbeda dengan pemuda didepannya, diam membeku dengan mata onix yang terbelalak kaget.

Lumatan demi lumatan, berbeda dengan yang sebulumnya, lumatan itu berisyaratkan sesuatu yang lebih mendalam bagi sang Pemuda pirang.

Perlahan lumatan itu terlepas, sebuah senyuman terhias dari wajah cantik sang iblis. Sebuah senyuman… namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, mata shapire itu sama sekali tak mengisyaratkan kekosongan

**KERINDUAN…**

Isyarat dari mata itu.

"suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Sa-su-ke.."bisik sang pemuda pirang

**WHUSSSZZ…**

seiring dengan hembusan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu kaca balkon yang terbuka, sosok pemuda berparas cantik itu menghilang.

Hilang tanpa bekas..

Hanya tetesan darah hitam yang tertinggal di seprai dan di pedang kusanagi milik sang pemuda. Sang pemuda itu pun bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mata hitamnya menatap bekas darah sang pemuda di sprai putih itu.

Amarahkah yang tersirat dari mata itu?

Bukan..

Melainkan sebuah tanda Tanya besar dari mata sang pemuda. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kearah balkon dengan cepat. Berharap bayangan sang Pemuda iblis yang dia buru masih tersisa diluar sana.

Ya… masih ada.

Sesosok Pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah berpakaian hoodie hitam dengan kaos orange tersenyum tepat dibawah balkon itu dan perlahan menghilang digelapnya malam seiring dengan tertutupnya sinar bulan purnama. Dengan cepat sang pemuda itu loncat dari balkon yang berada 5 lantai dari atas, tanpa susah payah sang pemuda menuju tempat sang pemuda iblis buruannya berdiri. Namun apa yang didapat.. pemuda bermata shapire itu telah menghilang tanpa jejak

"SIALLLL…" umpat sang pemuda karena buruan nya telah lepas

"kau lihat saja iblis darah, suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu.. "geram sang pemuda seraya mengempalkan kedua tangannya. Mata onix berisyaratkan kemarahan mulai memudar mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi. Tangan kanan sang pemuda mengarahkan ke bibirnya.

"dingin.. tapi... AKKHHHH….. SIALLL…" umpatan-umpatan tak menentu, semburat merah terhias diwajah tampan sang pemuda.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang pemuda tampan itu hanya dialah yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

Beriringan dengan suara lolongan makhluk malam. Langkah kaki seorang pendosa dengan berparas cantik dengan mata shapire mempesona. Tanpa ada keraguan, mata berisyaratkan kekosongan. Tangan kanan sang pemuda iblis menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Sasuke.."

Entah kekosongan apa yang ada didalamnya. Namun kerinduan itu, tetap masih tergambar jelas dari mata sang pemuda, Iblis darah berparas cantik..

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
